


Happy Accident

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Confident Mitch, Karaoke, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott meets Mitch in a karaoke bar, singing his favorite Beyoncé song, needless to say he's obsessed right away.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is again something I just quite wrote quickly and unprepared, I'm not even sure I should post it cause it looks a mess, some words could be missing but I can always delete it later and pretend it never existed. But who knows, someone might like and think it's cute, right? So go on and read it, if it doesn't suck let me know ;) xx

“There!” Scott points to an empty booth not so far away and Avi followed behind him, beer on hand as they walk on the not so crowded karaoke bar. They settle down, sitting facing each other, Scott had his back to the small stage.

“So is this where you hide?” Avi asked.

Scott shrugged, a smile on his face. “Sometimes.”

“It’s not very nice of you to go up there and make everyone else in the room feel like the worst.”

“Oh my god!” Scott mocked offence. “I’m not here to judge them!”

“I know, I know.” Avi said, taking a sip of his drink.

He was really glad they were out tonight, they didn’t saw each other as often now, and Scott was one of his favorite persons. He always made him feel good, he just brings it in everyone. Scott give him a reassuring smile, like he can read his mind and feels the same way. And soon they are talking again, sharing every little thing about their lives like they used to.

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_  
_Call your name two or three times in a row_

Scott’s attention was immediately drawn to the song he know like the back of his hand. He knows he’s sober enough to know the voice is nothing like he heard before, even with the giggles.

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_  
_'Cuz I know I don't understand_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

He turns his head to put the face to the voice, though a bit far away, he can see a short figure on stage, dressed in black and denim. He squinted his eyes to take a better look at the face and he sees a beautiful white smile, which is then quickly covered by the singer’s hand.

_I'm looking so crazy in love_  
_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

The petit brunette then proceeds to dance, the smile on his face showing again and Scott loved how careless he looked. He can’t take his eyes off this handsome boy singing his favorite anthem of all times.

_Got me looking, so crazy, my baby_

Their eyes lock in a second and Scott felt like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t, but as long as the other eyes are staring back at his, he can’t look away. The dark brown eyes were enchanting, and so hard to read.

_I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

A quick smirk appeared on the boy’s lips and a wink followed it. All of this just for Scott to see, he followed his performance so naturally Scott questioned if he did in fact winked at him or he was imagining things. The first option was much more better, he hope it was what actually happened. 

He watch in awe as the song is finished, and the closed his mouth. He shook his head, if they were hanging open the whole time he would had looked so stupid. His eyes follow the other boy leave the stage and make his way to a table on his left, a girl excitedly wrapped her arms around him while another boy clapped, amused. The brunette bowed in response and sat by their sides.

“Scott?” Avi called, it didn’t sounded like it was the first time.

“I’ll… um… Grab us another beer.” Scott said, not even looking back, just standing up and walking to the bar, fixing his hair on the way.

“But you didn’t even finished yours.” Avi said as he was left behind.

Scott leaned over the bar counter and signaled to the barman, he waited until it was his turn. His eyes scanned the place again until he found who he was looking for. The brunette boy was laughing as his friends talked and applauded whoever was on the stage. Scott really couldn’t focus on anything else, he wanted to talk to him somehow but he wasn’t that straightforward to go and do that while he was enjoying time with his friends, so he just watched him from a distance.

“Hey.”

Scott’s head snapped back and he saw the bartender waiting for him to order, he was pretty distracted. He handed Scott two beers and he made his way back to the booth where Avi still looked suspicious, his expression changed for worse when Scott sat by his side and placed the beer in front of them. Avi was looking at him with wide eyes, but then again, Scott’s attention was far away.

“Thank you?” Avi said as he lifted his still halfway beer and sipped it.

“You’re welcome.” Scott clearly missed the joke again, and Avi took a deep breath, just letting him be.

Avi eventually led him back into conversation again, but he didn’t had Scott’s full attention anymore, he saw his face look for something through the place every now and then. He stood up and pointed to his back. “Be right back.”

Scott just nodded and took a sip of his drink, someone was doing all kinds of wrong things to an Adele song and he cringed. He looked over the booth mindlessly and saw the boy he was checking out early, and basically all night, he instantly felt nervous and it only just grew bigger when he realised he was walking to his direction. Scott’s eyes could easily had fallen from his face when he watched the boy sit in front of him, across the booth.

“Will you just keep staring?” He said after he sat.

“I thought I was being discreet.” Scott tried to give him a convincing smile, but he was too nervous for it to work like it should.

“Yeah, for a blind person.” The boy rolled his eyes, but the curve of his lips lifted a bit and Scott relaxed.

“Sorry, it’s just that you sang my favorite song by my favorite artist,” Scott shrugged, playing with the bottle on his hand. “I had to watch it.”

“I killed it, didn’t I?” He said, and that beautiful white smile crossed his face again, it was even better from up close. “I mean, it’s pretty cliché to sing a Beyoncé song but I went for it, full karaoke bar fantasy.”

“No, it isn’t! She’s THE queen, she deserves people singing her songs everywhere, everytime.” Scott then realized he had his fangirl mode on, and quickly tried to be normal again. “You weren’t so bad yourself, I’ll give it the second best version I’ve ever heard. Third. The live version beats the studio.”

“I’m okay with that.” He shrugged, the silence fell into them.

Scott bit his lip, not knowing what to do now he had his attention. But then Avi made his way back, and he looked confused when he saw another person on their booth, and Scott wasn’t quick enough to introduce him.

“Hi, I’m Mitch.” Mitch extended his hand over the booth table and Avi shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Mitch, I’m Avi.”

“Well, I’m gonna leave you guys to it. I have to go back to my friends,” Mitch said, standing up. “See you around.”

Avi waved him bye and Scott looked stunned, not sure if what he should do. Mitch was gone when he opened his mouth to say something.

“Aren’t you a-”

“Shut up.” Scott cut him short and took a long sip of his drink.

“So that’s what got you all distracted?”

“I’m not...” Avi’s raised eyebrow made Scott stop lying to himself.

“He was singing early, right?” Avi asked, genuinely interested, and Scott nodded, agreeing. “Did he gave you his number?” Scott nodded again, denying. “Why not? He seems nice.”

Scott didn’t had an answer to that, maybe he didn’t liked him after all. Maybe he had a boyfriend.

“Did you asked?” Avi asked again, and again, Scott nodded negatively. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know!” Scott said a little louder, causing people near to look at them.

“Jesus, chill.” Avi pushed the remaining bottle to Scott, maybe he would get it together. “Should I sing Cher to cheer you up? I’ve got you babe.”

Scott rolled his eyes at the pun and laughed. “Only if it’s a duet. You know damn well I’m Cher and you’re my Sony.”

He considered singing, he would be so awkward doing it while Mitch was too close to the stage, his normal self forget song lyrics frequently, and near him he wouldn’t make a sentence. He was glad to just sit, chat, drink and watch other people for now, and Avi was fine with it too. He relaxed and enjoyed the night, laughing most of it.

It was his turn again to go to the bar and grab more drinks, and he waited, he caught some movement with the corner of his eyes. He saw Mitch walking away, into the bathroom, and before Scott could process he was following him. He knew what it would look like and it wasn’t how he meant to come across but he had no control over his feet, which literally seemed to have a life of its own, dragging him along. His brain was in some sort of short circuit as he tried to work out what to do or say once he found himself closing the door behind him.

Mitch looked back and was surprised to see Scott, but his face turned into a questioning one as quick. It was intimidating, the fact that Scott didn’t had planned it at all didn’t help.

“Hi.” Scott said, it sounded like he was out of breath, low and unsure.

“Hi…?” Mitch looked like he was enjoying Scott’s discomfort, and curious about what he had in mind.

“Scott.” He felt aware he was blocking the only way out, so he moved to the side, hands in his pockets.

“Hi Scott.” Mitch greeted him and crossed his arms, waiting.

“We… Met..” Scott points to the back and Mitch nodded for him to go on. “I was wondering if I could get your number.”

“Why?” Mitch kept his intimidating pose, but on the inside he was swooning about how adorable and awkward Scott looked.

“To ask you out?” Scott didn’t even sounded sure about it, like he was asking permission to ask him out, which probably should be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Where to?” Mitch knew he should drop the act or Scott would actually give up, thinking he wasn’t interested or not willing enough to play his hard to get game.

“I’m not sure yet,” Scott said, looking down and blushing, he was feeling ridiculous. “I thought about figuring it out later, after talking to you.”

“Okay.” Mitch said and Scott looked up instantly, as if to be sure he heard the right things. 

Mitch uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Scott, his eyes fixed on his, and when he was close enough to feel his breathing, he took another step forward. Scott was much taller than him, so he was looking up, and Scott seemed nervous, like he wouldn’t dare to move a muscle. He smiled as he followed Scott’s gaze and it rest on his lips. Mitch lifted his right hand just high enough to found its way to Scott’s front pocket, he pulled it in and Scott’s surprised face was endearing, he found his phone and then took it off, handing to Scott.

Scott unlocked his phone and gave it back to Mitch without asking any questions, the proximity of his lips to his own made it all too hard to think. He watched as Mitch taped on his phone quickly, saving his number and then putting his phone back where it belong, Scott held his breath.

Mitch leaned in, now there wasn’t any space between them, and kissed the corner of Scott’s lips. He smiled as he leaned back. “It’s a date.” He said and walked away, leaving a very dazed and confused Scott behind.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if you wanna see me tweeting in [english](https://twitter.com/dragaddicted) or [portuguese](https://twitter.com/babirdrgs) or just talk about mitch grassi in general


End file.
